


This Will Not Stay In Vegas

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s making sure that Jared gets his lap dance at his bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Not Stay In Vegas

Jensen glanced towards the entrance to the backrooms not for the first time in the last fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes since they send Jared in with one of the strippers. Ten minutes since the stripper came back out, blank look on her face. Now where the fuck was Jared?

Nobody else seemed to mind, or even realize his show was over. Clif was sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender and munching happily on some chicken wings, Chad was chatting up two of the girls and would probably retreat to the backroom himself very soon. Jeff was chatting animatedly with Jared’s other buddies from back home, probably telling them stories of good old times. Even Misha seemed to be having a good time chatting with one of the girls. Although from the looks of it, he wasn’t looking to score like Chad. He just made her laugh, while she, admittedly, sat on his lap. But that was Misha for you. He’d never cheat on his wife. Not even with a lap dance.

Jensen admired that. Right on cue, Misha looked over, eyebrow raised. Jensen raised his bottle in response and took a large gulp, then pretended to listen in to Jeff’s stories. But it was no good. He put the beer back down and stood up. Nobody seemed to really care, so he didn’t have to come up with an excuse to go check on Jared.

He’d seen which room they chose, but he still entered cautiously, eyes averted. “Jay? You good in here? Need help cleaning up?”

His only response was a muffled sigh. Jensen looked around and found Jared sitting in the chair, head down and buried in his hands. Legs spread, but obviously not aroused at all. So the stripper had either been really damn good and he now had a bad conscience, or she’d been really, really bad at her job.

“Jay?” Jensen came closer, kneeling down in front of him and putting a hand on his thigh. “You okay?”

Jared flinched at the touch but Jensen didn’t take his hand away. Jared finally looked up and met his eyes. “I’m… no.” He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Jared, it’s not cheating when you’re getting a lap dance at your bachelor party.” Jensen gave him an encouraging smile. Also, it especially wasn’t if it only lasted five minutes. But he wasn’t gonna point that out.

Jared huffed. “Didn’t. Didn’t cheat.”

“So she wasn’t your type after all? I can get you someone else. A blonde maybe?” Maybe it had been a bad idea to send him in here with a petite brunette. Not like he didn’t get that at home already. “I saw this really busty chick chatting with Chad. I’m sure she’d much rather come in here with you.”

This time, Jared snorted. “No.” He sat up a little straighter, still looking at Jensen. “Jensen?”

”Yeah?”

“Do you think you can be in love with two people?” Jared asked and Jensen suddenly felt the world spinning. He was glad he wasn’t standing up right now. “At the same time?” Jared added when Jensen just gaped at him. Jared was looking so lost and confused.

Jensen held his gaze for a minute, gauging if this was maybe a prank, but deciding that no, it didn’t feel like Jared was joking at all. So his answer was easy. “Yes.”

Jared’s face lit up for a second before it clouded again. “Even if… even if you’re getting married?”

“Yes.” Jensen swallowed, the rush of blood pumping through his veins was almost deafening. Where were they going with this?

“What if only one of them’s a girl?” Jared’s voice grew quieter. “What does that make me?”

“That doesn’t make you anything, Jared.” Jensen resisted the urge to touch his cheek. God, he looked so utterly lost. “You’re still the same person. You’re still the same kind and talented yet incredibly goofy giant you always were.” He gave him a small smile.

“Jensen?” Jared’s hand covered Jensen’s, which was still resting on Jared’s thigh.

”Yeah?” Jensen squeezed his thigh encouragingly.

“Is it okay?” His index finger was tracing a pattern on the back of Jensen’s hand.

“Is what okay?” Jensen was momentarily distracted watching their hands.

“This.” Jared shrugged. “Being… in… in love. With two people.”

This time, Jensen didn’t stop himself. It was now or never. And ‘never’ was definitely the unforgivable mistake here. _Now._ He cupped Jared’s cheek. “Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper as he leant closer. “It’s okay for me.”

Jared met him halfway and their lips met. It was just a tentative peck and when they pulled back, they just continued to look at each other. “Jensen…” Jared licked his lips.

“Shh.” Jensen shook his head. He closed his eyes and swallowed, then stood back up and walked to the door. He closed and locked it, then turned back around to find Jared crushed in his seat, face hidden behind his hands again. “Jay…” Jensen reached out.

“Jensen?” Jared blinked up at him, confused. “Thought you left.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Jensen gave him a crooked smirk. “It’s my job to make sure you have a memorable bachelor party and you will get your lap dance.”

“Huh?” Jared just had time to frown before Jensen was sitting in his lap. The speakers in the room were emanating a sultry beat and Jensen fell right into it, undulating his hips against Jared’s. He didn’t even know what exactly he was doing here, but it just… it felt right.

They both groaned, but it wasn’t just the physical contact. The way they couldn’t stop looking at each other, silently communicating their want, at synch in their movements… It was intense. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and pulled him in further and after a few more rolling thrusts, they were kissing again.

Nothing tentative about it this time. It was deep and hungry, devouring each others mouths while their hips never stopped. Jared let out a whine and grabbed Jensen’s ass, pushing him even further onto his cock. But it was nowhere near enough, erections still firmly trapped in both of their jeans.

Jared was just about to reach down and unzip his pants, when Jensen caught his hand. “Nu-uh. No touching.” He winked and in a flurry of movements suddenly turned around so it was his ass grinding down into Jared’s painfully obvious erection instead.

“Ugh.” Jared bit his lip. “You… you fucker.”

Jensen batted Jared’s hands away but used his own to quickly press down on his erection. Fuck, damn! He still had no idea what they were doing here, but his mind had checked off a couple of thrusts ago.

“Jensen.” Jared’s hands were back, grabbing his hips this time. Jensen let him. “Your… your ass. Fuck!” His fingers were gripping tight and tighter, probably leaving bruises, but neither of them seemed to care.

Suddenly, Jared snapped and heaved Jensen off of him. But it was just so he could get up himself and push Jensen down onto the leather couch instead. Jensen let out a surprised yelp, but he didn’t protest further. Being crushed into the couch while Jared looked down at him hungrily was a lot nicer than that chair had been.

And while Jared made quick work in unzipping both their jeans, Jensen used the opportunity to cup his cheek and kiss him again. Jared was right. No touching was stupid.

Jensen nibbled and bit his way down Jared’s chin and was working towards his neck when Jared finally succeeded in freeing them out of their constraining jeans. Jensen wrapped his legs around him, bringing them closer and without hesitation, they were thrusting against each other.

Jared had his hand wrapped around both their cocks, and they were moving in synch again. Still to the beat of the music, even though neither of them could really hear it anymore over their harsh pants and the ringing in their ears. Precome made it an easy slip and slide and it didn’t take long for them to come. Jared first, but Jensen was only seconds behind, spilling over Jared’s hand and their shirts.

Jensen’s hands were fisted tightly in Jared’s hair and he gave a last tug before he let go. “Fuck.” He nuzzled Jared’s cheek and Jared rubbed against him in reply. When they regained enough consciousness to realize where they were, they carefully untangled each other, making sure to not make a bigger mess than they already had. Thankfully the room came with two boxes filled with tissues and Jared cleaned them up best as they could.

Jensen was just still too worn out. “Fuck.” He repeated, looking up at Jared and tugging on a few loose strands of his hair. Something he always wanted to do, but never could. Until now. He could now, couldn’t he? He frowned.

“Jen?” Jared closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “We okay?”

”Define okay.” Jensen cocked his head.

Jared untangled Jensen’s fingers from his hair and interlaced them with his instead. “Okay is when we ditch this place and continue this in my hotel room.”

Jensen took a deep breath. Jared still looked confused and vulnerable, even if he was trying not to show it. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed them before sliding his tongue over Jared’s middle finger seductively. “We’re okay.”

Jared’s gaze darkened. “If you’re not gonna stop this, we won’t make it back.”

With a chuckle, Jensen sucked Jared’s finger between his lips. He still tasted like come and Jensen licked him clean.

“I’m serious.” Jared’s voice faltered. “Unless you wanna get naked on this couch, without knowing who else has been naked and done this in here before us.”

“Ugh.” Jensen pulled back abruptly. “You ass. That’s why I’m lying down on it and you’re on top of me!”

Jared laughed and got up, pulling Jensen with him. “Yeah, that.”

Jensen fiddled with his shirt to hide the evidence of what happened here, when Jared smacked his ass. “Hey!”

”Sorry.” Jared grinned. His lost and confused look was more and more replaced by a cocky, horny expression. “Just, I always wanted to do that.”

”You did smack my ass before.” Jensen raised his eyebrow. “Plenty of times.” And on second thought, that really should have clued him in.

“Yeah, but now I can do it when you’re naked.” Jared’s eyes gleamed and he smacked him again.

“I’m not naked yet.” Jensen glared at him and protected his backside. Goddamn! What has he gotten himself into here?

“You know, I like that this was not a ‘no, you can’t spank me’ coming out of your mouth just there.” Jared’s tongue was between his teeth and he couldn’t keep his hands off of Jensen’s ass.

“Shut up.” Jensen blushed. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Let’s.” Jared interlaced their fingers again, but Jensen shook him off with a warning glance. They still had a lot to talk about. And they were not starting this by walking past all of Jared’s friends holding hands while looking freshly fucked. Jared’s face fell a little, but he nodded.

”We need to talk about this.” Jensen whispered when they sneaked past the group and towards the exit. Misha caught them, of course, but he just raised his bottle in a silent toast again. Jensen gave him a small, irritated wave and only felt like he could breathe again when they were outside and hailing a cab.

“Dude.” Jared placed his hand on the small of his back. “Relax.”

Jensen closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Fuck. This was so fucked!

“You wanna go back inside? I’d understand.” Their cab was there and Jared held up the door.

Jensen took a deep breath. “No.” He looked at Jared and felt a pang of guilt at seeing the worry and regret in his eyes. He knew what he was doing when he started this. He knew what he wanted. And he still knew that. “Let’s talk tomorrow.” They got in the cab and Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s thigh, thumb stroking softly.

“One thing though…” Jared bit his lip. “Just to clarify. That ’What happens in Vegas' crap? It does not apply to this.” And it wasn’t so much a statement as it was a question. Jensen could see it in his eyes.

“No, Jay.” Jensen smiled. “This will definitely not stay in Vegas.” And if he still had even one shred of doubt left, Jared’s brilliant smile evaporated it.

Jared clasped his hand and glanced at the cab driver. Jensen followed his gaze, and the guy probably didn’t knew who they were or if, he didn’t seem to give a damn. And really? Fuck it. Jensen reached out and pulled Jared in for a quick, dirty kiss. Whatever he had started tonight, it was far from over. And he was damn happy about it.


End file.
